ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Melissa Shumacher
Melissa Dawn Shumacher (born July 25, 1985), is an American entrepreneur, fitness model, singer and retired professional wrestler, best known for her work with ZXWWF and UFWA. She is currently an owner of a wrestling promotion, NYWE. Early life Since her father was in the military, they moved around a lot until settling in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, when she was 5 years old. Growing up she became active in lots of local sports, varying from gymnastics, to karate, to even dance. Before she even was in highschool, she already had her room filled with trophies that she had won. In highschool it was no different. Maintaining a 4.0 grade point, Melissa also kept her cheerleading intact as her team made it to second place in nationals. At the age of 17 she also tried out for swimming, basketball, volleyball, ice skating and managed to succeed in all of them. At the very end of her higschool years, thanks to her friends, she tried out for modeling and fitness competitions. She finished in second place. At the age of 18, right after graduating highschool, she found a local fitness competition and won, becoming the youngest participant and winner in an international fitness competition. Shumacher kept competing for a year and a half, until returning to her hometown, Toronto. While being bored at home, she found two local wrestling promotions near her home and decided to try out, to see if she still had it. Melissa tried out for two promotions: Scott D'amore at Border City and Bret Hart in Stampeed. Both men liked her and got her to tryout for each promotion they worked for, TNA and WWE. After her tryouts she chose to begin her training in WWE's developmental territory, OVW. Melissa was the second youngest professional wrestler in her father's wrestling promotion, XFW, and the youngest professional wrestler to become a 4 time XFW Women's Champion and. Professional wrestling career ZXWWF (2007-2010) Melissa, under the ring name Cristina, made her ZXWWF debut in late 2006 at the No Way Out PPV. She attacked Mariah from behind along with Melina and gave Mariah 3 cris cutters. The next night on Raw Cristina signed her contract and had her debut match against Mariah and lost. The following week she had a six woman tag match and lost that as well. But the following week on Raw she and Mariah seemed to made up since during backstage they were talking and shook hands. Cris returned to the ring and lost in a battle royal. At the Armageddon PPV, Cristina wasn't in a match but that didn't stop her from having fun. During CJ vs Shawn Damian match Cristina came down to the ring and beat up Terri Runnels. Also the same night she came down and tried to help Raven win her match, but ZX wouldn't let her, but Raven still ended up the winner. The next night on RAW she was in a lingerie steel cage match against Terri. During the match Trina Lash came in and hit Cris for what she did to her last week. Then Raven came to save Cris and helped her win the match. The next week Cris and Rae formed a stable, called Dangerous Angels, and had a match against Terri and Trina. During the match Kristen came and knocked Cris off a ladder as Terri & Trina ended up as the winners. At Royal Rumble, Cristina made her final appearance in ZXWWF by helping ZX, along with Terri, in tying up Kyra and Tiffany. Cristina's Return and VWA (2008) In the beginning of October, 2008, Cristina made her return to ZXWWF on Xplosion in a tag team match by teaming up with Shantelle Taylor and lost to Layla and Michaela. The following week she made her VWA premiere show in a six woman tag match which she lost to Layla, Beth and Shantelle. The following week got a bit better as she finally got a win over Michaela, Maryse's sister, with by the distraction helped Cris win. The next week it was reversed as this time Cristina won against Maryse with Michaela's help.In a battle royal the following week Victoria won against six other divas. Heel turn, Tina Angel and The High Rollers When Cristina began to date Edge she not only and turned heel but she changed her name to Tina Angel. She lost her first main event to Victor Philips and Cameron. At the "Thank you to the fans" Tina lost her shot at becoming the first ever Diva champion, Victoria became the champion. The next week before the PPV Tina teamed up with Ashley and lost to the Nasty Girl. But the following week made up for that lost when she teamed up with Edge and won her first main event against Victor and Layla. Tina fought against her long time rival Michaela but lost to her. At the Dead or Alive PPV, Tina teamed up with Mickie, Daizee, Cameron and Stacy to win against the Beautiful People, The Nasty girls and Wesley. The week after the PPV, Tina had a match against Melina and won, not only that but she cost Edge the title shot and left the High Rollers. Face Turn, Harlem Hellcats and feud with Cheeka (2009) Tina teamed up with Showbiz and entered the tag team division and was successful in their first run as they defeated Cheeka and Tricia. The following week they lost to Asuka and Bambi in a triple threat tag match. At the Riot Control ppv in 09 Beth won the Diva/Vixen rumble.At NoWhere to Run 09 ppv Tina and Cheeka won the #1 contender for the divas tittle.The next week on VWA HarlemHellcats teamed up with Victoria and won against Cheeka,Ivory and Michaela.When S.E.X took over the week after Cheeka put Tina in a gaunlet match with four women.Tina won the match and after Cheeka came in and hit her with a chair.The next week Tina teamed up with her rival Michael and sucessfully win against PMS.In a 6 woman tag with Beth and Cheeka lost to Shantelle,Candice and Victoria.The following week in another 6 woman tag there was no winner as a huge catfight began and security had to break it up.At the ZXWWF Mania ppv Tina lost her shot at getting the gold whe Shantelle pinned Tina.In a 5 mix tag match Tina teamed up with Jeff hardy and two other new divas and won against PMS and Samuel.After the match thanks to Ivory and Cheeka they injured Tina. Tina's Return, Dangerous Angels and Xplosion Debut (2009) At the Summertime Suffering ppv Tina made her long awating return by shocking everyone by hitting Debra with a chair and becomming April's new manager.The next week on VWA Tina had her in-ring return match and successfully defeated Debra.The next week Tina reformed Dangerous Angels with April Hunter and lost to Debra and Shantelle.On their Xplosion Debut Dangerous Angels were successfully victorious against their match with the Olly Girls.The following week in single action Holly with Molly won against April with Tina.The next week Tina tried her luck against Molly but once again the Olly's had the upper hand.But in a mix tag table match Tina and April destroyed the Olly girls by April moonsault them to the table.At Pick Your Poison in 09 ppv Dangerous Angels defeated the MHWC to become new tag champs. Tag Team Champions, ISM inc. and the break up After deciding they needed help Dangerous Angels became the newest members of I.S.M.inc .Dangerous Angels kept there tittles after MHWC had a reamatch and it ended in double knockout.In a VWA/Xplosion Captian diva match Dangerous Angels let their team down as team VWA became successful.The following week Dangerous Angels defeated the Beautiful People to keep the belts.But the following week they lost the tittles to The Beautiful People,thanks to Cheeka.But thanks to the GM she restarted the matchand Dangeous Angels reains.At the Dead or Alive ppv Mickie James defeated Dangerous Angels and Lise Starr to become Undisputed Woman.The next week on Xplosion Dangerous Angels defeated Carrie Marie and Victoria with Ivory as the special Time keeper.The following week Dangerous Angels defeated Tough Love and Ivory was the special ref.On VWA Dangerous Angels lost their tittles to LVE and Torrie Wilson.Also on the same night April destroyed Tina and left Dangerous Angels. Return to VWA, Angelica and retirement After the downfall of DA Tina returned to VWA under a completely new gimmick. Her ring name changed to Angelica. She started a short feud with Amiee Vaughan, until she retired after her last match with newcomer Poison Rose. As of now, Tina is officially done with wrestling. Tina's return, pregnancy, Jaydan & Amiee and Flawless Perfection Tina made her return to ZXWWF in May 2010 as an interviewer,but really that's just a cover story.She came back for one reason that would be to tell someone that she's pregnant.After she told the father who was Jaydan they had a falling out and now are on bad terms.So now she not only hates him but is scared to death when Amiee will find out.So she hired Maryse to protect her or so she thinks.While Tina went to L.A to work on some projects something terrible happened and she doesn't feel like talking about it.But when she returned she found out that Maryse tricked her into signing the company over to her and now all hell is breaking loose—The final days in ZXWWF she got the company back and gave all rights to her friend Layla El who had control.But she also help her frienemy Raven getting the company from her brother D-Mob and at the last ppv she did just that as Raven became sole survivor with the help from Tina Angel. Ultimate Future Wrestling Alliance (2010 - 2011) Return to wrestling and in-ring action Mel returned to her roots of professional wrestling after her goodfriend Stephanie McMahon decided to leave UFWA.Of course she accepted to return after her much needed "mini vacation" after the closing of ZXWWF.But when she returned things were not normal...well things were never normal between her and Rae but that's how their relationship works.She figured she'd be running the show as Co-general manager but instead she became a part time wrestler once again.The week after she debut in the company she had her first match back in almost eight or nine months.On her in-ring return Mel had a tag team match and teamed up with her former Dangerous Angel member Layla and won against Kelly Kelly and Jenny Tuck.The following week she had a singles match against Kelly and kept her winning streak going,but the week after that she had anothe tag match but with this tim Akasha Monroe and had her first lost.After that she decided to go back at what she does best and run people's life's a living hell.Mel teamed up with her boyfriend in a captain fall elimination match with Pat and Lita against Miz,Amiee,and Alicia and she along with Pat and Lita became victorious.The following week she teamed up with Lita in a diva match against Amiee and Alicia and lost. The Return Of Tina Angel and The HBIC Mel made it clear that she doesnt mind having a mixed personal/business relationship.Since in the past she has dated Edge and Randy Orton,and well as she was engaged to John Cena at one time.She also dated Jaydan Gabriel who she was pregnant with his child until she had a miscarriage,and her ex-husband...Jayson Mitchell who's the father of her two boys.But now she's back together again with her "highschool crush"Pat Heagerty,who is the current X-division Champion.They have dated in the past but once when Mel found out that he was here the two decided to get together once again and things haven't changed between them since now they live together with there three sons.Outside of personal life things began to heat up once again for Mel and Pat after the two decided to talk and patched things up.But at the same time she was fighting Randy in a custody battle for Chris there youngest and she agreed that he'd be better off with Randy.Once she returned back to normal things were once again back to normal with Patrick as the two decide they wanted to have their first child once she found out she was expecting this didn't go as planned. Face Turn, helping Amanda and final run in UFWA Ever since she came out of becoming 1/3 owner of UFWA nobody could still trust Tina...until she bumped into a old friend of hers Amanda Cortez a few weeks ago and the two began to talk and she has agreed to manage her as well as help her get to the top as championship material.And she has been after the Day of Awaking ppv, after a brutal feud Randy has finally admitted that he is the father of her two sons...while the ongoing custody battle began she began helping Amanda as she was feuding with Shawn Michaels right after the ppv on the premier of Burnout and even though Shawn hit the sweet chin music on Mel Amanda still managed to become victorious.The upcoming following week with Mel's help Amanda ended up winning several matches including the one at the one ppv against Shawn Michaels...the last time we saw Mel was when someone hit her with a car and ended up being in a coma. NYWE (2011 - current) After her long break Ms.Angel decided to open up her own company in mid march and with the help from her boyfriend Patric heaugrty the two had a few up and downs in the first few months but after awhile they finally got things running smoothly....or so they thought until,she saw John Cena heel turn side and was going to help him agai but decided not to.A few weeks prior to that Mel got spered off the stage thanks to Edge and Cena.After the ppv we see Mel for the first time since and she and baby are alright,as she tells Cena off and threatens him as he does the same.the same night we see two guys in black kidnapped Mel backstage as everyone beomes the prime suspect.A few worried weeks go by until we see Mel for the first time since the kidnapping in some abanding room talking to a mystery woman.At Victory Rising we see Mel again talking to the same woman.After a few weeks gone by we see Mel in bad shape the next time she was on and talks to Jeff.the week after we see Mel talking to her altra ego Tina Angel and agrees to do one last blowout finale.The week after we see Tina taking to Jeff and wants a meeting with Paven and that was the last time we saw her appeareance. Debut of Mystery Woman At Golden Escape we see the debut of some mystery woman who made her debut after the Angelic Champioship and made her statement to the Champion by knocking her out.The same night she saved Rachael Demon from a brutal beatdown from Sydney Kendall which raises more questions then answers.After she gave her answer we didn't see the myster woman for a week but the next week we did as she once again saved Rachael from another beatdown but she also gave a beatdown to Paven and Rachael a kiss on the lips. Reveal of Mistery Woman and return of Melissa Schumacher At the ppv Cross The Line the mystery woman showed up during Rachael's match and after Rachael won she made her way down to the ring and revealed herself to be the co-owner of the company...the same one we haven't seen in match since the kidnapping and she revealed Sydney as her sister Tina Angel.The same night she bumped into an one somewhat friend of hers who happens to be the Angelic Law Ivanna Douglas and the trio had a encounter. Feud with Paven and possible heel turn Ever since she returned she teamed up with a few allies to help her get rid of Paven once and for all as she had her allies face each different week in a match against Paven until she announced she was coming out of retirement for one night only to face Paven in a hell in a cell match in which she became victorious.But while she was feuding with Paven once again she and her boyfriend were having some problems that was until after the Epic Revenge ppv when she not only suspened her ex-boyfriend Randy Orton but her best friend John Cena as well.When the couple decided to have a truce she announced she was pregnant with his child once again along with having a injured should prior to the hell in a cell match.But now that the couple are on the same page once again and are indeed to be egaged to marry time will only tell when trouble will lurk around.On the last episode of Unleased we saw Mel unconscious not sure if it was due to Orton or some other unknowed.The following weeks Mel has been banned from the show due to not only stress but to the return of her ex-boyfriend Jayson Mitchell and knows she can't do anything to stop him until further notice. Personal life Mel dated and was engaged to her highschool sweetheart Patrick Heagerty Jr. from 2003 - 2004. She has two sons with ex-husband Jayson Mitchell named Jayson and Chris. However it was later revealed as a secret she finally told Pat about that they are actually Randy Orton's boys. In early 2005 before Pat's downfall he visited Mel and her young sons as they restarted their friendship. She has also dated Edge in 2008 and was engaged to John Cena and former ZXWWF wrestler Darrius aka D-mob (the brother of Raven). She also briefly dated wrestler Cheeka. She had an affair with Jayden in the early part of 2010 and got pregnant. However lost the twins she was carrying when Jayden Gabreil rejected that the twins where his. Pat and Mel got back together in July 2010 the two own an apartment in New York where they live with their sons. Mel also owns one calico cat named Fantasy Pat bought for Mel on the Christmas of 2010 On the last episode of WNW Tina and her boyfriend Patrick Heagerty Jr. had a fight which has caused a bunch of rumors of assault. The two however would work things out but in the meantime Mel lost custody of Chris to her ex Randy Orton. Mel and Pat found out they will be having their first child as a couple in June. On June 28, 2011 Pat and Mel welcomed their first, a little girl named Katie Rose Heagerty. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''PDA - Public Display of Affection'' (RKO) *''5 Second Pose'' (Unprettier) *''TMA (D'Lo Brown's Sky High/Two-Hand Chokebomb Pin) *''Desecrator (MsChif's patented Scissored DDT). Signature Moves *Kiss of Death (Miz's Skull-Crushing Finale (Full Nelson Facebuster)) *Beauty Mark (Angelina Love's Bicycle kick) Nicknames *Dangerous Angel *Dark Rose (Angelica) *'The Hellcat (Tina Angel)' Wrestlers managed *Chris Benoit *Randy Orton *John Cena *Edge *April Hunter (Dangerous Angels) *Layla (Dangerous Angels) *Justin Gabriel *Patrick Heagerty Jr. *Tara (Angelic Danger) Entrance Themes As Melissa Shumacher (Ms.Mel) *'"Cooler Than Me" by Mike Posner' *"Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem ft. Rihanna As Angelica *"Life is Beautiful" by Sixx A.M. *"Careless Whisper" by Seether As Tina Angel *'"Badass" by Saliva' *"Dirty Talk" by Wynter Gordon * "Cooler Than Me" by Mike Posner *"Circus" by Britney Spears *"Womanizer" by Britney Spears Championship/Accomplishments *2x ZXWFF Women's Tag Team Champion ( as The Dangerous Angels with April Hunter) *4x XFW Women's Champion *6x WWE Women's Champion *3x'' ''Playboy Cover Girl Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Canadian Wrestlers Category:GZWA Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Heel wrestlers Category:Heel characters Category:Heels Category:Face characters Category:Face Character Category:Face Category:GZWA Vixen